Saiyan Rising Arc Edition
by EpicJesus
Summary: One year ago I started my most successful story, Saiyan Rising. But at the time I was new to story making, I made mistakes... A lot of mistakes. So now I'm making a revamped sagas edition of the story. Each chapter will cover one whole story arc that has been edited and revamped from the original to be better. I hope you all enjoy :)


**Welcome to the Sagas Edition of Saiyan Rising :) this should be the much better version of the story than the original and will have some edits I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**_Arc 1: Blood Stained Soul_**

Another day, another boring day as the arrogant overlord watched his men slaughter the inhabitants of the planet below. The dark ruler of space did enjoy watching these people die at the hands of his most powerful subject, but he was getting tired of the new workload he carried.

One year ago he had received word of his brother's death, at the hands of a lowly saiyan no less. Then he was granted the title of emporer by his father, only to have it taken away again as the scientist were able to revive the fallen tyrant. A few months later he was forced to suffer again as he learned his father and brother were both killed on earth, by a saiyan.

It seemed the fate of these two species were ever intertwined. His great-grandfather was killed by a saiyan, his brother destroyed the saiyan home world, then he was killed by a saiyan twice, and now his father had suffered the same fate. The doom of those monkeys was slowly leading to the fall of the Arcosian Empire that controlled almost all the galaxy.

But he believed this was only due to a series of unfortunate events that resulted from poor discipline and management of the soldiers. He kept his own monkey as a warrior and he was eternally loyal to the dark ruler. He burned entire worlds to please his master, his power was that which could have rivaled his brother himself but he never attempted to rebel, he knew his place and was glad to serve in it.

He watched as the fireworks from the planets last defenders began to die out, this mission was taken care of. now the dark ruler could go back to his meaningless routine of governing the universe, something he detested his father and brother for forcing upon him.

"My lord?" A deep voice chimed in over the communicator.

"Report Kento." The dark lord ordered, he already knew what the report would be but he wanted to here the boy say it. Genocide always had a way of putting him in a good mood even on the worst of days.

"The resistance on Garnug has been put down and the inhabitants wiped out as per your order." The voice replied loyally, a wicked smirk crossed the lords lips.

"Good, report back to the ship and clean yourself up," He ordered smirking, "After the fireworks you displayed down there I'm sure you could you use a bath." He swore he could of heard a grunt of annoyance after the last part, which only added to his amusement.

"Yes Lord Cooler." He replied and ended the transmission.

The overlord leaned back in his throne like chair and sighed heavily, now he had to go home and prepare for something he detested even more than these pointless missions, even more than he detested his brother and father. Something he detested even more than having the single most stressful job in the galaxy.

He had to prepare for his cousin's arrival at his palace. He chuckled slightly as he formed a plan to make his closest family suffer.

* * *

The blood soaked saiyan sat down on the large corpse of the latest alien he killed. He took a deep breath and began to calm his mind, something he enjoyed doing after these long battles. He had tried to conquer this planet for two days now and was forced to work alone again. The zealous defenders of this world fought him every step of the was. Each having a power level of at least twelve-thousand, nothing he had to worry about but managed to slow him down quite a bit.

His meditation ended when he heard a few footsteps behind him. He felt out the power like he always did before fighting, he became slightly interested as he felt the energy was high over the average of a Garnugian. He got up and turned to face the threat.

"You sure you wanna do that?" He asked coldly as he saw the blue and yellow man who stood before him had an energy ball waiting in his hand.

"Y-You monster!" He shouted weakly and threw the attack. The saiyan sighed and tilted his head to the left, the attack flew right by him. He returned his gaze to the man and went wide eyed as he saw the figure diving towards him. He smiled a little as he landed a punch right in the center of his face, but as the alien stepped back from him to see the damage his face went pale. He hadn't even scratched the saiyan.

"Sorry if that wasn't the result you were looking for," Suddenly the saiyan lunged forward drove his hand into the mans chest. He slumped hard against the warriors shoulder as he began to take his last few breaths.

"W... why are you doing this?" He asked, the saiyan ignored the question and leaned towards his ear.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your people," He whispered sincerely, "May they find salvation from this cruel galaxy." He removed his hand from the final warriors chest and began heading towards the pickup point.

He walked through the ruined city until he came to a large plaza with a destroyed fountain in it. Several bodies lined the streets, all were either burned from energy attacks, or crippled from being beaten to death.

He looked up as he heard a loud swaying sound, the saucer he had arrived in was hovering over head. The bottom hatch opened and he flew upwards towards the door, landing quietly. The hatch began to move and raised up as he entered the craft. He passed a few soldiers who gave him disgusted looks as they saw his blood stained armor. He ignored them and did as his master commanded. He climbed into the lift an headed towards the lower level where the soldiers quarters was located.

As the door reopened the soldiers already there went stiff and cleared the way as he walked towards the showers, the men already inside immediately exited as he entered. As soon as they were gone he closed the door and began to remove his armor. First he took off his red hand guard gloves that stretched just short of his elbow. He removed the black boots next, then he gently slid off the breastplate, the solid piece that only hung on his shoulders by two red straps. He laid the black and red armor in the corner and stripped his under armor before stepping under the hot water the spouted from the showers, he leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Whispering silent condolences to those whose lives he claimed in the name of Cooler.

He opened his eyes and felt disgusted as he saw the purple blood from his foes running from his body. He forced down the feeling of regret and quietly waited for the stains to be washed away. He heard a door open and close, he knew that it was the servants coming to wash his armor or and give him a new set. A few minutes passed before he stepped out of the water. He dried himself and bound his hair back up into the rough ponytail he kept it in, his hair was normally long and hung to his shoulders. He just figured it got in the way so he always put it back behind his head to be safe.

He grabbed the new clean set of black and red armor the was laid out on the table inside the shower room. After sliding it on and doing a few stretches to break it in he headed for the lift again and set a course for the bridge.

It was time to report in.

* * *

"Finally," Cooler rolled his eyes as the door opened and Kento walked in, "Do try to get here a little sooner next time." He said with a smirk as he saw the saiyans irritation.

"But my Lord," He began in a mocking tone, Cooler noticed this and glared deeply into him, "I doubted you would have wanted a smelly monkey on your bridge."

"Hmmph, fair enough," The evil ruler sighed vaguely. He knew that the saiyan was openly mocking him but as long as he did his job on the battle field he didn't care, "Come, we have matters to discuss."

"Yes sir." Kento became serious again and went to Cooler's side. He pressed a button and displayed a holomap of the universe.

"Your next mission will be a special occasion," Cooler smiled darkly, hiding his intentions, "There is a special visitor arriving at my palace on Arcos."

"You want me to attend a welcoming party?" He responded bewildered, "I doubt the other Arcosians would be to happy about it."

"No you fool," The overlord scoffed, "I want you to display your powers for my subjects, show them the true ferocity of my finest warrior."

"So you mean to have me fight someone..." He lowered his head, Cooler noticed and delighted in his discomfort.

"You will be fighting in the arena for all to see."

"And what or who will I be fighting?"

"Blizzard," Cooler smirked wickedly, "One of my people's top warriors."

"You want me to kill one of your best warriors?"

"No I want you to fight him," He grinned, "There is no guarantee you will survive."

_So that's it huh, _He thought to himself, _Can't find a good enough suicide mission so you're gonna kill me on the home front._

"How strong is this Blizzard?" Kento asked.

"Strong enough to give my best warrior a run for his money." Cooler said simply.

"When will I be fighting?" He asked, he wanted to know if he would have any time to train.

"In two days we will arrive on Arcos," Cooler smirked wickedly, "In two days you will be put on display for the whole of Arcos."

"And if I win?"

"Nothing," He chuckled, "You win you can say you have bested an incredibly powerful Arcosian, but that is all."

"Well I suppose I don't really have a choice in the matter do I?" He smirked.

"I'm afraid not Kento," Cooler laughed, "But you have two days to prepare, I suggest you use them wisely."

Kento thought for a moment before replying. He figured it would be a good idea make Cooler think he actually had a chance of winning. Kento knew it would put the Arcosian overlord on edge.

"Alright then," Kento sighed and turned to leave, "I'm gonna go take a nap."

Cooler huffed in response to his confidence as the saiyan left the bridge.

* * *

The large muscular alien was on his back now and pushed hard against the weights laid on top of him. He pushed hard against them but they wouldn't budge, finally he loosed a deafening roar and with a burst of strength he threw the weights into the air and blasted them with an eye beam. He slowly got up and walked towards the chamber controls. The monitor displayed numbers, he swelled with pride as he saw the numbers on the screen. Then he clicked the switch and the artificial gravity disappeared and he felt light again.

As he exited the chamber he grabbed a towel and dried the sweat from his limbs, a servant came along and gave him his normal armor that he wore in combat. He placed it on and began going through his aerial combat exercises. The maneuvers he figured would come in handy in his next match.

When he finished he went to the empty arena where he spent most of his time. He liked the quiet but would trade these silent days for the roar of applause he attained when he felled his opponents. The rush of battle made him feel like a youth again, he loved the thrill of ending an enemies life because they didn't meet the requirements to stand against a real warrior. He relished the times he was awarded for his prowess and skills in the arena, his people loved watching him gut the competition.

"You seem rather lonely." An elegant voice broke the silence, he turned and saw the feminine figure of his friend who loomed over the edge of the stadium.

"Contemplating a battle is lonely work." He smiled at her.

"Come now Blizzard you aren't actually worried about the next fight are you?" She replied.

"Your cousin seems to think he is the best the P.T.O has to offer." Blizzard shrugged, she jumped down to talk closer.

"Oh please it's merely a monkey." She laughed, the sound of her voice sang on the air.

"Well a mere monkey defeated both Frieza and his father," Blizzard replied grimly, "So I think it's a safe bet that I should prepare."

"You mustn't worry about such things," She said calmly, "This monkey will cause you no trouble."

"I wish I could believe that Ices," He sighed heavily, "But those people are profound warriors."

"Don't worry my friend," She patted his back, "You will do fine." He looked her in the eye before turning and heading back to the gravity room.

"I'm not going to leave this to chance, I will utterly crush that monkey." He said darkly before closing the chamber door.

Ices stood on the outside for a moment before leaving, she knew how stubborn Blizzard got when he thought he was going to be fighting a dangerous foe, she figured he was making too big a deal out of this.

_There's no way a Saiyan could be that powerful, _She thought doubtfully, _Could he?..._

**_End of Part 1_**

* * *

Kento spent his two days resting rather than training his ass off. He knew all to well that he was probably going to be killed fighting Blizzard, but at this point he really didn't care too much. He had lived a long enough life and fought more than his fair share of battles, so in the time he should have prepared he meditated on his life and what he had spent most of it doing. Too many of the memories he viewed were of him slaughtering civilizations and murdering innocents. The painful truth was that Kento had been, no, he _was_ a monster. A plague upon the universe as were most of his kind, he was going to have to pay for it eventually.

He managed to trick himself into believing he had paid enough when he was forced to survive as one of the few remaining saiyans. The lone survivor of an extinct race, but that wasn't nearly enough. He knew how the universe worked, what goes around comes around. Frieza and his father had gotten theirs, and some day Kento would get his, and it seemed like that day was fast approaching.

He could feel the ship rock as it touched down on Arcos. He sighed heavily and got out of his bunk. He slipped on the armor that awaited him on the table. It wasn't specifically his but the other men knew he liked it so they steered clear of it. After pulling up the last arm guard he strode to the left, he hit the button and made his way the ships entrance port.

As he arrived he received the usual strange glances from the other crewmen. He passed by them and made his way to the dark lord's side. They greeted each other with a slight nod before the hatch opened. As the light poured through all sound was blocked out by a roar of applause that all chanted his name.

"COOLER COOLER COOLER COOLER!" They bellowed as the dark lord stepped from his ship, Kento waited behind and remained out of sight. He knew how Ice-jins usually reacted to saiyans and they were never a common thing on their home world. He figured he would wait for all of them to leave and then make his way to the arena, unfortunately Cooler had another idea.

"My loyal subjects!" He addressed the crowd, "I have brought with me today the warrior who has brought glory to the Planet Trading Organization!"

Kento looked at the Evil emperor strangely surprised. A series of gasps and a few cheers broke from the crowd.

_Is he really going to present me to them?_

"He has recently finished the mission of conquering the planet Garnug," Cooler continued, "With no help from me or my elite troops he was able to clear out all opposition and subdue the populace!" Another series of gasps ran through the crowd.

_Subdue? Yeah right more like murdered. _He thought with disgust.

"He will be fighting in the arena with our greatest warrior! Well other than me." A few chuckles came from the gathered aliens, "I present to you! Kento the saiyan!" He turned and motioned for him to step out of the ship. The saiyan sighed heavily and complied.

As he stepped into the bright lights the crowd became dead silent. All eyes were on the saiyan, the supposed greatest warrior of the P.T.O. Kento refused to falter under their gaze. He may have been surrounded by a race of psychic, empirical assholes, but he was far beyond the feeling of fear.

"Today he will be fighting our champion," Cooler continued despite the silence, "A special show to be presented to my favorite cousin Ices." His voice was thick with sarcasm. "Now I shall retreat to my palace," He turned to Kento, "Feel free to check out the arena, I don't want you wandering the streets with citizens so either stay in the arena or the palace." He turned away and began walking away down the path that would lead to his palace.

Kento stood there for a moment and surveyed the crowd that had slowly begun to disperse, a few had the nerve to throw insults his way, calling him "Dirty monkey" or a "filthy low-class". He ignored their jesting and looked over the city. He saw the large dome that he figured was supposed to house the arena and took off towards it.

It was only a few moments before he arrived. He touched down outside the gate and walked inside. He place was almost entirely empty, he only saw a few people that were scoping the place out. Probably checking to see what the competition was going to be. Kento passed down into a lower level and found a large room that had strange markings on the door and a monitor. He could barely understand what it was but did understand two words that made his urge to push the limits flare a little bit.

"Artificial Gravity." He smiled and opened to door. He found the room was equipped with several wall guns and a large pylon in the center with a control panel. He approached it slowly as he examined the room. The saiyan looked at the last setting on the gravity controls and was slightly surprised.

_Two hundred fifty times gravity..._ He sighed heavilly and concluded this probably belonged to the Arcosian he would be fighting. He put his hands on the control and typed in the last set he had used.

"Two hundred eighty," He cringed a bit as the machine activated the gravity, "Maybe he'll be strong enough... There isn't that much of a difference between us..." He sat down in the center of the room and decided it was time to ready his mind for battle.

* * *

Blizzard watched the arrogant little monkey enter the arena, the appearance of the saiyan had been a little shocking. Especially after hearing that he single handedly brought down the Garnugians. Blizzard immediately replaced his surprise with eagerness. He couldn't wait to get into the ring with this one. It had been too long since he's had a real challenge, and he was counting on this saiyan to deliver.

"Quite the bold one isn't he?" Ices voice rang in his ears, he turned as she came to join him. She too had her eyes on the saiyan that Cooler had brought to their home world.

"Hmmph," Blizzard replied as the saiyan made his way to the gravity room, "Arrogant is more likely."

"Come now he must be some fighter if Cooler thinks he can challenge you." She smiled wickedly.

"Yes you're cousin seems to believe he is incredibly powerful," Blizzard sighed, "But I think maybe he just wants an entertaining way to get rid of him." Ices laughed in response.

"Maybe but bringing him all the way here seems a little drastic just to have him killed."

"Weren't you the one who said not to worry about him?" He replied.

"That was before I saw him," She smirked, "He has an ominous air about him."

"Meaning?" He asked confused.

"Meaning you shouldn't take this foe lightly, he is much more powerful than any normal saiyan," She stated, "Cooler keeps him around because he is by far the most powerful warrior he has."

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence," He sighed, she chuckled a little, "I need to prepare."

"Very well," she replied as he began to walk away, "Good luck Blizzard."

* * *

Three hours passed while Kento was lost within himself. The world came to a standstill as he meditated. He cleared his mind of all possible distractions, even the gravity that weighed down on his shoulders wasn't enough to falter his thoughts. He had even cranked it up to three-hundred times gravity. The extra strain made his muscles stiff and increased the difficulty to concentrate, but he held firm. As the three-hour mark rolled by he heard a beeping noise. He tried to ignore it but it was followed by a deep gentlemanly voice.

"Are you quite done in there?" He asked, Kento opened his eyes and gazed towards the door, "You've been in there for almost four hours and I need to get in a little practice before I kill you."

"So you're the one I'll be fighting," He muttered under his breath, "I guess there is nothing more I can do to prepare."

"Whats the matter monkey is the gravity room too much for you?" He mocked.

Kento ignored him and slowly got to his feet. The extra gravity slowed him down but he did his best not to show it. He knew his adversary was watching from the other side of the wall. As he reached the monitor and turned down the gravity he could hear the door open behind him and turned to see his newest adversary.

"My name is Blizzard," He said with a smirk, "And I'm the one whose going to kill you." Kento didn't falter under the Arcosians gaze. He was almost ten feet tall, he bared a striking resemblance to the second form of Frieza that Cooler had told him about. Except he was different, his horns were curved down and struck out on the sides of his face, his natural armor was a deep grey while his normal skin was blood-red, he had a black spike jutting from each shoulder and his body had two blue bio-gems, one in his lower chest and the other on his head. His tail was covered with the same grey armor that coated his chest and came to a curved point. He was vastly larger than Kento, but he knew that it took more than size to win a battle.

"My name is Kento," He replied emotionless, "And I'm the one whose gonna make you work for the kill."

"Oh ho a feisty one," He chuckled deeply, "I hope you can back up that talk."

"Oh don't you worry," Kento smirked, "I'm sure this fight will be a real challenge for both of us."

Blizzard was a little taken back by the confidence in his voice. It wasn't the normal arrogance to be expected from a saiyan, it was more of an understanding that this would very well be his final battle. But he took it to heart without a second thought about what the outcome would be. Suddenly Blizzard's thoughts were interrupted and he flinched in surprise as Kento struck a hand forward, he quickly realized he was trying to shake his hand.

"Good luck." The saiyan said simply, Blizzard looked at him strangely. The saiyans were known for a great number if things but politeness wasn't one of them

"Humph," He swatted away Kento's gesture, "I do not need luck to beat the likes of you." Kento didn't seem surprised, in fact he looked more amused than offended.

"Fair enough." He walked past the large Arcosian and left the gravity room without another word, Blizzard ignored him and headed for the monitor. When he reached the controls he stumbled a little as he read the last gravity used, he turned his gaze to the saiyan who was walking away.

_How could he survive three hundred times normal gravity!?_

* * *

The time had come, the arena was filled with the Arcosian spectators. They were all waiting for the battle to begin and see what this saiyan was made of. Cooler was sitting in his throne overlooking the ring. Ices sat in the chair next to him with a worried expression on her face.

"Oh don't you worry about him Ices." Cooler mocked as he saw her plight, "I'm sure he'll do fine."

"You think Blizzard can beat that saiyan?" She asked hopefully, her cousin laughed in response.

"I was talking about Kento my dear," He openly scolded her while laughing, "He's going to mop the floor with Blizzard." She grew angry at her evil cousin, but her anger was quickly replaced with fear, she didn't want to see her friend killed by a monkey, but that seemed to be what Cooler knew would happen. For some reason, she couldn't fight the bad feeling in her stomach that he was right...

* * *

Down in the waiting area Kento was all set to fight. He did a few stretches to limber up and focused solely on the match now. He had witnessed his opponent and knew this fight wasn't going to be very long one. Suddenly he could hear Cooler's voice bellowing across the arena. The arrogant prick was addressing the crowd and telling them the match was about to begin. They responded to his words with a roar of applause and cheers.

It seemed they were all eager to watch their champion pick the little monkey apart.

"People of Berg! I give you..." Cooler bellowed, "Blizzard! Our strongest warrior and the champion of this arena!" Another thunder of applause broke out as the large Arcosian stepped into the battle field. He had a serious look on his face and appeared to be more worried than confident, "And now!" The overlord continued, "My own personal warrior!" The crowd applause died out, "Kento!"

_Guess this is it. _He sighed and walked into the arena. He was met with a hail of shouts and jeers from the sneering crowd. He ignored them and kept his eyes locked on the monster that stood before him.

"Whenever you're ready!" Cooler called to them. Neither acknowledged the overlord and kept their eyes on one another. The crowd became deathly silent as they squared off. Kento could sense the energy coming from his knew that Arcosians lacked the ability to sense energy or conceal their own. He was also well aware that he was being monitored by men with scouters and felt like giving them a real show so he stopped concealing his power. Letting it reach the average level without powering up. A smug grin crossed his face as he saw the scouter carriers shocked faces.

"So I suppose we should get to it." Blizzard said and broke the silence. Kento only nodded in response, "Do you ever talk?" The ice-jin mocked.

"Only to people I believe worthy." Kento smirked as he saw the aliens offended expression.

"Alright monkey boy," Blizzard started to raise his power, "If you want to fight so bad then I won't keep you waiting!"

The large Arcosian charged forward. The saiyan did the same. The battle had finally begun!

_**End of Part 2**_

* * *

The two warriors collided with a thunderous roar. Their fists slammed together and the resulting shock wave shook the entire stadium. The spectators let out gasp and took on surprised and awed expressions.

The warriors suddenly unleashed a furry of super speed attacks that the citizens could barely see. Kento blocked and dodged just as easily as Blizzard did. Both of them held their own and were evenly matched at the moment. But Cooler knew better, the fight hadn't even started yet. He had seen Kento fight powerful enemies before. He was merely testing the defenses. They broke off a moment later and landed on opposite sides of the battlefield.

The crowd was silent for a moment, neither of them seemed to even be winded after the fast bout of strength. A moment later the stadium erupted in cheers for their champion as well as insults to the saiyan.

"Nice moves," Blizzard smirked, "It seems I may have underestimated you." Kento didn't appear to be amused.

"Don't act like that was your real power," He spoke and the audience became silent, "I know you were holding back."

"So you're smarter than you look," He chuckled, "But you were doing the very same."

"Maybe so." Kento smirked, both of them squared up again and prepared to fight.

"Try not to hold back this time monkey." Blizzard said smiling viciously.

"If I didn't hold back this arena would be totaled." Kento laughed.

Without another word they rushed to attack again. The crowd remained silent as they collided, loud bursts of force were released as their arms and legs collided. Kento ducked under one of his blows and made a move to kick is exposed ribs, but Blizzard countered by grabbing his leg and was about to throw him. Just then Kento responded by spinning in his grip and driving his opposite leg into the side of Blizzard's head. The Arcosian released him and grabbed the sides of his shaking skull. Before he could recover Kento slammed his fist into the aliens stomach and as he doubled over the saiyan put his fists together and slammed down on his back.

Blizzard was sent into the ground below leaving a large crater.

The sound from the crowd went from silent to gasps and people saying "Now way" "Impossible" or "How could he be so strong?!" Kento just hung in the air and waited. He knew Blizzard wasn't done yet. He also knew that he still wasn't fighting at his maximum. Kento thought it was okay, because neither was he.

Suddenly the ground erupted and Blizzard came shooting out. He flew faster than Kento had anticipated and slammed his head into the saiyan's stomach. The warrior lurched forward and heaved as the contents of his stomach were forced out. Luckily his horns weren't like Frieza's or he would have been gutted like a fish. Blizzard followed up by pulling the saiyan down by his head and slamming Kento's face into his knee. He cringed from the blows as his face began to bleed. After a second of struggle he finally managed to get loose by grabbing the aliens arms and driving his feet into his stomach and knock the wind out of him. Doing a few flips back through the air to level out, he was at even height with the Arcosian now.

"You're still holding back." Kento said as he spit blood.

"Yes but much less than before," Bizzard smirked, "It seems it's already too much for you."

"Try me." The saiyan replied defiantly and increased his power slightly. Not enough to be noticed but enough so Blizzard wouldn't tear him apart.

"FINE!" Blizzard roared and increased his power fully. The sheer force of his voice sent Kento back few feet, the Blizzard charged forward and kneed Kento in the chin. Followed by him placing his massive hand on the saiyans face and taking him down into the ground

After the impact Blizzard dragged the helpless saiyan through rubble then he tossed his limp form into the air and spun around then slammed his tail into the warriors side and sent him pounding into the wall of the arena. He stuck there for a moment before falling to the ground.

The crowd once again voiced their amazement at their champions victory. The proud ice-jin stood there for a moment and basked in the glory of his fans.

_Foolish man, _He thought, _If he had used his full power he might have surv-_

Suddenly an explosion of energy illuminated the arena. It's source was the saiyan who had been felled by Blizzard. He stood out of the rubble and glared at the shocked Arcosian. His body was surrounded by a white aura that slowly began to expand as he charged up to full strength and Blizzard took a few steps back horrified by the sight. It looked like he hadn't even made a dent in the saiyans power. Then in a flicker of movement he disappeared.

Blizzard looked around furiously trying to locate the super speed saiyan. Then he felt something tap his shoulder. He turned quickly and tried to punch but something grabbed his arm then drove a fist into his stomach. Blizzard fell to his knees before the saiyan. He leaned down till his face was right beside his.

"You asked for this." Kento whispered, the words sending a chill down the ice-jins spine.

Then he sent Blizzard flying into the air with his knee. Recovered as quickly as he could but Kento was already in front of him again. Blizzard was trembling with fear and astonishment, he couldn't believe this monkey had so much hidden power, but he knew one thing, he wasn't going to let himself be beaten by a dirty monkey. No matter what it cost him...

* * *

Cooler had an amused look on his face as he watched the saiyan toy with Ices friend. The truth of the matter was that he knew from the start Blizzard had no chance of defeating the monkey. That's why he arranged the fight. Cooler hated all of his family, just one more person to get in his way he thought. He knew that Blizzard and Ices were close friends so he made sure she was there to watch her friend be killed.

He was however a little surprised by the saiyans show of power. He had reached a level higher than any saiyan Cooler had seen, but he was still far below the evil lord himself. Cooler was a little worried when he saw Kento get slammed by Blizzard but it appeared the saiyan had it all under control now. He shifted his gaze to his cousin, She had a horrified look on her face and he couldn't help but laugh and when she noticed she turned towards him with an infuriated look.

"You think this is funny!?" She exclaimed.

"Yes actually," He chuckled, "I find this whole scenario to be quite humorous." She glared at her cousin for a moment before turning her attention back to the ring as she heard a loud explosion. She smiled a little when she saw that the saiyan was laying face down in the dirt, and Blizzard was above him a large energy ball in his hand.

"So much for your warrior." She shot at Cooler.

"We shall see..."

* * *

"Well that stung." Kento sighed as he got back up and dusted himself off. Above him he saw his foe was holding a very large ball of purple energy in his hand.

"You cannot defeat me monkey!" He shouted and hurled the ball at Kento. The saiyan looked around and realized this arena was much too small for a blast that size.

"YOU FOOL!"

He flew in under the attack and planted his feet firmly in the ground. He began charging all his power and grabbed hold of the ball. The ground gave way under him and he sank in slightly. The saiyan fought back with all his strength and threw the attack into the air. It shattered the roof of the massive dome and flew high into the sky where it inevitably exploded. The crowd looked on in amazement at the fireworks. The saiyan warrior turned a venomous glare on Blizzard.

"Are you insane!?" Kento exclaimed, the eyes of the spectators fell on him.

"What?" Blizard replied equally fierce.

"That blast would have totaled this entire arena!" Kento stated. Several worried gasps came from the crowd.

"So what about the arena," He scoffed, "I just want to kill you."

"That wasn't powerful enough to kill me," Kento smirked, "All you would have succeeded in doing would be killing your own people," A surprised look crossed Blizzard's face, "I wonder if Lord Cooler would have been happy about that."

Blizzard gazed at the saiyan. He put everything he had into that attack but the saiyan merely kicked it aside, and now he was complaining about almost killing the spectators?

"What's your angle?" Blizzard demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Kento replied confused.

"Trying to earn favor with King Cooler by protecting the innocents is that it?" He scoffed.

"No you moron," Kento scolded, "I just want to make sure there are still people around to watch me end you." His words were sharp and made Blizzard cringe.

"I won't let you beat me!" Blizzard lunged towards the saiyan but he disappeared with a burst of speed and reappeared behind him, then grabbed his tail and began spinning him around the arena before letting him go an sending him slamming him into the wall below Cooler's personal stand.

"You should give up," Kento suggested as he floated above him, "I was hoping you might be able to give me an early retirement but that obviously isn't happening." Cooler gave him a peculiar look as he heard of the saiyans words.

"Excuse me Kento but what was that?" The evil king asked.

"Oh sorry my lord," He bowed slightly, "I am just getting a little old you see, figured this might be my last fight." he said with a hint of sarcasm towards the dark lord.

"Then let him kill you!" The female Arcosian next to Cooler pleaded, she shuddered as his dark glare fell on her.

Kento hadn't seen many Arcosians up close but he always remembered their features. This one had purple skin and white natural armor over chest and waist area, she had blue bio-gems on her wrist, head, and ankles. She had a striking resemblance to Cooler but with more of a slender form then muscular. Her crystal blue eyes burned into him with anger.

"I will never _let_ my opponent kill me," He said simply, "Anyone who want's me dead will have to do it the old fashion way."

"TAKE THIS MONKEY!" Blizzard had detached himself from the wall and blasted a massive wave of purple energy from his palms. The attack engulfed Kento and blinded the spectators. As the light faded they saw he was gone. A few whispers and mutters were heard through out the audience.

"I think you got him." Ices said to her friend as he pulled himself from the wall. The ice-jin turned to her with a smile but it quickly faded and turned to bewilderment.

"Missed me." Kento's voice rang, Ices turned and saw he was standing right behind her. Cooler had an amused look on his face, she took a few steps back and got out of his way.

"B-Bu-But how?" Blizzard stammered, his body was trembling with fear and anger.

"Simple really," Kento disappeared and reappeared next to him, "I'm faster then you."

"NOOOO!" Blizzard blasted him in the face with a weak energy ball. He had used so much energy in his attacks already he could barely even make a blast anymore. Kento took the blast without flinching. The saiyan shook his head a little after it was over and smirked.

"You're out of power," He lowered himself and landed in the arena, "This fight is over." Blizzard followed and landed a few feet away.

The crowd looked immensely displeased with the turn of events. They wanted to see a monkey be torn apart. In anger at being denied their show they all began booing Blizzard and saying he was inferior and weak. An insult to the Arcosian people. The former champion looked at the bored saiyan and his blood began to boil.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" He leapt forward and tried to punch Kento, but he ducked low and place both hands on Blizzards chest.

"You should have stayed down," Kento grinned wickedly and began to channel energy into his hands, "TRINITY BURST!" A red energy blast exploded through Blizzard's back and flew off into the wall.

The crowd became silent again. Kento moved away and let the dead body of his adversary fall to the ground.

"NOOOOO!" Ices shouted and flew down to aid her fallen comrade. Kento flew past her and landed in front of Cooler.

"I have won the match sir," He bowed, "What would you have me do next?"

Cooler looked past him at his crying cousin and laughed before he returned bis gaze to Kento.

"You have acquired yourself a free day," He chuckled, "I will have your next assignment ready tomorrow, so until then feel free to explore the city."

"Are you sure you want me walking around with the normal populace?" He asked suspicious.

"Oh don't you worry," Cooler laughed, "I'm sure they won't try anything after what you just did."

Kento bowed again before heading down to the arena's preparing room. He had to get the purple blood stains off his hands.

* * *

Night had fallen on the capital city of Arcos. The people slept silently as the darkness crept in. Above the city Kento hovered. He was watching a small procession being held at a large temple like building. The saiyan watched as several large Arcosians carried in the casket that held their fallen family member. The small gathering lasted for a few hours until the sun had begun to break on the horizon. By this time Kento had almost fallen asleep in the air. He knew he had a mission today but he refused to leave without taking care of this first.

Finally the last few members of the family left, the temple was empty. Kento began to descend on the scene landing quietly outside the door. He took a quick peek inside to make sure everyone was gone, then proceeded inside.

The inside of the building was coated in chrome like most of this planets buildings. Strange symbols in their native language lined the walls, and in the center of the room was a large casket. Light shined through a large skylight and illuminated the case that held Blizzard.

Kento silently took steps towards it be he knelt beside the case and bowed his head in respect.

"Farewell Blizzard," He said grimly, "You were the strongest opponent I've faced in a good while." He thought back to his earlier fight. It had been a long time since anyone had actually made him bleed, even when he wasn't at his full power. It hadn't been a difficult battle at all but he was glad to find a worthy opponent none the less, "May you find peace on the other side."

He stood back up and turned to leave. He froze as he saw Ices was standing only a few feet away. She had a look of sadness in her eyes that was coupled with a fury she had towards the saiyan.

"What are you doing here!?" She demanded, Kento remained unphased.

"I am merely showing respect for the fallen." He replied solemnly, she seemed surprised by his response.

"You killed him!" She shouted, "Why would you be showing him respect!"

"All those who have stood before me deserve my respect," He lowered his head slightly ashamed by the number of lives he had taken, "I only hope he may find peace on the other side." He began to walk past her and make his way to the exit.

"Why do you care who you kill?" She asked as her anger slightly diffused.

"No being deserves to die," He replied as he continued, "Pointless waste of life, so much wasted potential." Without another word he left the building and took off towards Cooler's palace.

_Pointless waste of life? _Ices repeated in her mind not understanding, she thought back to what had happened in the arena earlier.

Kento had defended the people who would have been killed due to Blizzard's reckless attack. At the time he said he just wanted to have more people around to see him win... But something told her he had been lying.

_**End**** of Arc 1**_


End file.
